Organizers having fixed compartments have been used for many years. However, the fixed molded compartment organizers limit the size of the compartments to make them unusable for all items that may be stored therein. Furthermore, the fixed size organizers predominately used for drawers can be either too small for large drawers or too big for fitting into small drawers.
Various types of adjustable organizers predominantly designed for drawers have been proposed over the years. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,261,464 to Maitland; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,223 to Koves; U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,941 to Blankenburg et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,187 to Woodring; U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,239 to Laib et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,794 to Bidot. However, these devices generally require multiple pieces that must be separately formed resulting in expensive manufacturing costs. Also, the more pieces required the greater the chance one or more pieces may be lost resulting in incomplete organizers. Additionally, many of these devices require thick parts to connect together that would reduce the space for storage within the drawers. Still furthermore, these devices generally require walls having one height, and would not be versatile for drawers of narrow depths and large depths.